Predawn
by annovt
Summary: Mereka menginap, dan insomnia. [[AkaKuro]] / implicit not-so-hot-lemon, plotless.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **12.30 A.M**

Suhu udara terasa dingin, selimut tebal sama sekali tak membantu. Kuroko merapatkan diri ke arah sang kekasih, mencari kehangatan.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko, masih bergelung di dalam selimut, menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin merapat pada Akashi. Kelopak yang membungkus bola mata dengan iris berwarna merah itu masih tertutup.

"Akashi-kun belum tidur?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya, jemari pucatnya bergerak menyisir helai-helai rambut milik Akashi.

"Tapi matamu terpejam."

Akashi tiba-tiba membuka matanya, melotot. Kuroko terlonjak kaget.

"Dengan ini aku sudah bangun, 'kan," Akashi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman. "Tetsuya?"

* * *

 **01.00 A.M**

Lampu di penginapan sudah menyala sepenuhnya. Mereka masih terjaga. Kuroko dengan novelnya, Akashi dengan ponselnya.

Punya dunia masing-masing tapi masih curi-curi pandang satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau ingin dicium, kemarilah, Tetsuya," Akashi berujar dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada ponselnya. "Jangan lirik-lirik begitu."

"Akashi-kun juga lirik-lirik," Kuroko membalik halaman novelnya. "Kalau mau menciumku langsung saja."

Akashi menyeringai, log out dari aplikasi di ponselnya. "Kau yang meminta, Tetsuya.

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menutup halaman buku, Akashi sudah di depan pandangan, meraih dagu, menghadiri kecupan kecil di atas permukaan bibir miliknya.

Setelah melepas pagutan bibir mereka, Kuroko berujar. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum, membelai tengkuk Kuroko. "Kebetulan. Aku juga."

Manik Kuroko menerawang, bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi kebingungan mendapati raut wajah Kuroko berubah masam, walaupun masih terkesan datar.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kita susah untuk tidur," Kuroko menoleh ke Akashi, menatapnya tepat di mata. "Dan memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat kita cepat mengantuk."

Akashi ikut berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengulas seringai.

* * *

 **01.30 A.M**

Akashi mendaratkan bibirnya di atas permukaan leher Kuroko, mengecup pelan.

"Ah," Kuroko berjengit tatkala ia merasakan jemari dingin Akashi menelusuri perut ratanya. "Geli, Akashi-kun."

Ia terkekeh, dengan bibir yang masih menempel di leher Kuroko, ia mengitari puncak perut Kuroko dengan jarinya searah putaran jarum jam.

Akashi menghembuskan napas pelan di permukaan leher kekasihnya. "Kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih geli daripada ini, Tetsuya."

* * *

 **02.00 A.M**

Peluh mengalir turun dari kulit kepala ke pelipis, Kuroko berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa.

Namun, Akashi selalu mampu mengeluarkan oksigen yang ia hirup menjadi karbondioksida dalam waktu yang terlampau cepat.

Napas Kuroko tak beraturan. Paru-parunya serasa teremas, susah bernapas. "Hh, Akashi-kun," Kuroko berujar disela-sela ciumannya. "Lebih...dalam..."

Per pegas yang tertanam di dalam busa empuk berderit, Akashi menghujam lebih keras.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menyibak poni sewarna langit musim panas yang sudah lepek oleh keringat. "Apa kau menginginkanku?"

Jemari-jemari pucat itu meremat permukaan seprai, merasakan sakit tak tertahankan pada bagian selatannya.

"Ya," Matanya berpendar sayu, makin membuat sang lawan main terbakar api nafsu. "Aku ingin kau, Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

* * *

 **02.30 A.M**

Akashi menarik selimut sampai dagu, menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua, menghalangi hawa dingin yang mencari cela untuk sekedar menyapa.

Kuroko memandang jauh ke depan, gorden yang sedikit terbuka menghantarkannya melihat lanskap pada dini hari, bagaikan kanvas bertaburan bintang dihiasi dengan gedung pencakar langit yang lampu-lampunya berpendar indah dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Kuroko yang kelopaknya hanya terbuka separuh.

Kuroko mengangguk lemah, risih bagian bawahnya terasa lengket. Ingin membersihkan diri, tetapi rasa ingin tidur menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah."

Akashi berujar sambil menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Menghadiri kecupan kecil di puncak dahinya. Kuroko menjadikan tangan kiri Akashi sebagai bantal, dan tangan kanan Akashi digunakan untuk melingkari pundak miliknya.

Bahkan angin merasa tak ingin untuk sekedar mengetuk kaca jendela, mengusik mereka berdua yang sedang terlelap.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

a/n :

saya gabisa nulis panjang-panjang tapi sneng yang panjang...*hening*

yaaaaaaaahhmaafkalo ga membara akumahapaatuh amatiran..


End file.
